Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. In particular, the present invention relates to an electronic device in which an analog watch and a smart watch are structurally coupled.
Background of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As the functions of the mobile terminal are being diversified, for example, the mobile terminal is implemented as a multimedia player form with the multiple functions such as photographing of photos or video, playing music or video files, game, or reception of broadcasting.
It may be considered that structural parts and/or software parts of the mobile terminal improves in order to support and increase the functions of the mobile terminal.
Recently, research on a wearable type of an electronic device worn on the user's body has been in progress. For example, an attempt for the electronic device of glass type and watch type has been made.
Because the case of the wearable type of the electronic device meets the design requirements of the electronic device and needs to be arranged in a limited space, the need for an optimized design has been increasing.